Percy, The End, The saviour
by exodous
Summary: Percy was betrayed by the King of Olympus. He was accused for a crime he never commited. He is given sanctuary by Chaos and becomes his main assassin as well as the commander-in-chief of his army. Now, as a new threat brews on Earth, will he return to forgive and help the Olympians? If he does, will he win in his most challenging battle yet and live to tell the tale?
1. Chapter 1

**So guys, this is my first fanfic, so please go a bit easy on me.**

 **I have tried to stick to scientific facts as much as possible, Aldabra is a star snd there is a star called Betelgeuse.**

 **So most of the normally typed out part is Percy's and where ever it is not mentioned, Italics is always Alpha's POV (unless mentioned otherwise).**

 **I've tried editing as much as possible, but I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes left.**

 **Okay, now for the Disclaimer: Percy belongs to Uncle Rick, but all the other OC's are mine (insert maniacal laughter).**

 **Please read and review. Constructive criticism is infinitely more preffered to flames.**

 **Okay, here is the story, ENJOY.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Percy POV**

James, a contract killer lived somewhere in the town down there. Naturally, he was living in a disguise so that he would not be recognised. It was my mission to put an end to this merciless menace permanently. He killed for fun. He killed for money. He had abused many children and committed many other heinous crimes. His existence itself was a crime; a crime that I vow will not go unpunished. He was one of the few in the entire universe who truly deserves to die, and deserves to die a really, really slow painful death. And I would gladly comply. This is a special kill for me. Today is my hundredth year of joining Chaos and my thousandth kill as his assassin. I may be an assassin, but I kill those who threaten universal peace and in general the bad guys as ordered by Chaos, naturally.

I ran fast to the ledge jutting out about a hundred meters over the town and jumped off. I spread my black wings majestically and with a few powerful flaps, took flight. I loved flying almost as much I loved running. I did not want to make my existence common knowledge, so I landed in a forest nearby. I decided to sneak into town right now and locate him. I would carry out my kill at the dead of night. I reached my camp in the forest, retracted my wings and wore casual clothing of this planet. I ruffled the hair of my wolf, Alpha, lovingly.

'I am going into town to seek him out. You stay here and behave yourself.' I thought out mentally to him

' _I'll stay safe, no problem, it's you I'm worried about. You have this strange talent of finding trouble where there is none.'_ He snorted. I couldn't help but grin. I promised to stay safe and get him a hunk of meat from town and set off.

I walked through the streets casually. I walked as if I belonged here my entire life. This was not my first time on this planet. The last time I was here, it was to aid a rebellion to overthrow the tyrant king of this planet, Aldabra, named Alex. He was a champion of slavery and tortured all his subjects. To put it quite bluntly, Alex was a bad king. In case you are wondering, he is now dead and suffered a painful death at that too. I will take the credits for that kill, thank you very much.

The people here were quite like those of Earth and had a history similar to it. Anyways coming back to the point, as I roamed the streets, searching, I saw a familiar face. It was him! What a stroke of luck! I couldn't believe that he would be sooooo bad at disguising himself. He practically looked like himself. Idiot. I followed him as he wandered through the streets and reached a derelict, old, white washed house. He went inside and I followed him in. The fool did not even feel my presence. I decided to use my awesome Chaos powers. I implanted a small thought in his mind. He would go out tonight to hunt. I would kill him then.

I slowly sneaked out of the house and walked straight out of the town not before I bought a few apples for myself and a hunk of meat for Alpha. I reached camp chucked him his meat. I laughed when I saw him jump in delight and pounce on the meat. That piece of meat stood no chance. I told Alpha to wake me up during moonrise and keep guard as I decided to take a nap.

* * *

 _ **Alpha POV**_

 _I licked the bone clean. There was not a bit of meat left. I looked over and saw my master sleeping. He looked at peace. He was a great person to know, and I saw him as my greatest friend. I protected him and he protected me. We were always together. We went on missions together, we shared a room, and to put it quite simply, we shared a bond as if we were twins. I padded over near him and sat down. I looked up at the sky, it was beautiful. The sun was setting and the sky had a stunning red hue. A few minutes later the sun had completely set and the two moons had risen. Time to wake up my master. It was going to be a hard task. The last time I tried, he kicked me. That's an idea! What if I bite him?_

 _I took a deep breath and bit him in the rear. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

* * *

 **Percy POV**

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as I sprang up and was holding my butt as I jumped all around. I looked all around only to hear laughing in my mind. "You donkey! What possessed you to bite me?"

" _I aint a donkey boss, Imma wolf! Besides the last time I tried to wake you up normally, you kicked me!"_

"Point taken" I said. Anyways, it was time. You might be wondering why I didn't force James to kill himself right? Quite simply, I like the thrill of a chase and I also get to run! So he was supposed to go out hunting right about now. I mentally told Alpha to guard the while I killed him.

I walked near the side exit of the city. I saw him slowly come out. I let him walk a small distance, before I made my presence known to him by stepping on a dry fallen branch. I was wearing my assassins' robes, which naturally made me look really intimidating. He looked up and started running as if Death itself were chasing him, which in a way was chasing him. The colour of my robe was famous all over the universe. This robe was quite literally a personification of Death for whoever I happened to be after.

I ran after him for five minutes before I got bored, and shot him with an arrow. It hit his left ankle. The next arrow found his right calf, and he collapsed. "You are The End aren't you? You are the one they call The Saviour? The Helper? You are the one they call Death?" He asked "Why are you after me?"

"You should very well know right? For murder and abusing children and women and for many other crimes. You have caused a lot of suffering and sadness. I shall give you the same amount of pain that you inflicted on your victims and their families." I heard him gulp. And, I started torturing him.

 **(The torture part starts here, so anyone who is a fan of gruesome murders can read on)**

For starters, I carved the word murderer on his palm. Then I thought of every possible hurtful scenario in my mind. I decided to go medieval English on him. I slowly cut open his stomach, and pulled out his innards. His innards now officially became his outards. For my next trick I castrated him. Then I conjured fire in my palms and burnt him and then, burnt his innards in front of him. I then slowly started to carve out his limbs while making sure that none of his arteries or veins were cut so that he suffered a lot, but did not die anytime soon. His screaming was music to my ears. He had been pleading for me to kill him for about an hour. I complied with his wish. I killed him by beheading him. With the work done, I walked back to my camp and packed up everything.

 **(Torture part end)**

I cleaned up myself in a pond. I saw Alpha standing near the edge of the pond. He hated water. I decided to take revenge. I willed the water to go and grab him and push him into the pond. I laughed as he flapped about shouting out in Wolf _"I'm drowning, I'm drowning!"_ I made as if to pull him out, and pushed him in again. This time he let out a series of cuss words that any self-respecting sailor would be proud of. This time, I really pulled him out.

Enough fun. I mentally called Chaos and asked him to create a portal that would take me back home, back to Betelgeuse (pronounced as Betel Juice), a star with a many planets orbiting it.

* * *

 **So that's my first chapter ever on fanfiction. How was it? Please R &R.**

 **I'll try to reply to as many reviews as possible. (NO PROMISES!)**

 **I WILL BE EXTREMELY IRREGULAR IN MY UPDATING, SO PLEASE DON'T SHOUT AT ME MUCH ABOUT THAT. FINE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter (Finally!)**

 **I wonder, was it was not a really, really,** **really,** **really,** **really long wait? Nah.**

 **I hope you guys like it!**

 **I hope that I get more reviews for this chapter than I did for the last (Please, please review)**

 **Thanks to all those who are following and have favourited (is that even a word?) this story.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

 **(A few years before the first chapter)**

Zeus had not been feeling all right. Not at all. He felt different. He thought of all that had happened recently over the two wars. He could not help but feel that it was all because of dumb luck and two extremely powerful demigods that they had won. Olympus would be in serious trouble if the two demigods in question decided to betray Olympus. He had a strange feeling that the two demigods in question would if there was another war. He was the king of the Gods after all. He controlled their puny lives. He would not allow the upstart Percy and his sidekick Annabeth become a threat to Olympus when he was king and could stop it. He would put an end to any threat to his throne. He would kill. More importantly, he was ready to kill.

He would have to carry out the killing in absolute secrecy for if Posiedon and Athena or any of the Gods on the Council were to fine out, they all would do anything to kill him. They were all ignorant to the threat that would arise to the rule of the Gods. He was going to save them.

He would kill only the upstart Perseus, and if everything went according to plan, Annabeth would be imprisoned for life for murder. As he walked out of his room in Olympus if you looked closely at the shadows, you could see them slowly recede and if you happened to have a very, very good sense of hearing, you could hear soft maniacal laughter from deep within the shadows.

* * *

 **Camp Half Blood**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Annabeth couldn't find her dagger anywhere and she was not one misplace her belongings. She was worried that she had lost the her Drakon Bone dagger, the only relic she had of her sojourn in Tartarus that she was any day willing to forget, but that sword held more meaning than that. It showed that in even the most inhumane of places, humanity and peace would always exist. However feeble it be it would always exist.

Coming back to the point, she was feeling really, really frustrated. She just hoped she would find it else, she would have to ask Chiron for another dagger. A dagger that would be meaningless to her. Annabeth was trying hard, but nothing seemed to cheer her up. But that was until she remembered her date with Percy. They would be going for a picnic near the creek after dinner. They would have about an hour all to themselves and she couldn't help but smile. A smile that turned to a grin and eventually into that extremely happy face that she pulled only when she thought of Percy.

You could hear the entire Athena cabin groan together as Annabeth's face went from frowning to normal to smile to grin to what the Athena Cabin called the Percy Smile. That just meant that Annabeth was happy now. She wouldn't murder anyone from the Athena cabin for trying to talk to her.

Malcolm went up and told her "Don't murder me! But Percy told me that he was looking for you and asked me to tell you, if I found you, that he wanted you to go the Beach at your usual spot after dinner."

"Okay, I know that ….. But have any of you seen my dagger?" She asked as she started frowning again.

"You know what? We all are gonna go to the archery range." Malcolm said and then pointedly told Annabeth "Percy is in the Arena."

That was that. Annabeth ran off in search of Percy while the Athena cabin set off for archery.

* * *

 **Zeus POV**

Dinner had just gotten over. Annabeth was on her way back to her cabin to dress up while Percy went towards the beach. The other campers went off for the campfire.

Percy had just reached reached the beach when I decided to put my plan in action. I willed myself to look like Annabeth and made sure that her Drakon Bone dagger was safely with me, and set off towards Percy. I saw his eyes light up at the sight of me. I knew that he had no suspicions at all. I just went and sat down near him and put my hand on his. He then gripped my hand tightly and turned towards me. He was about to kiss me and I pulled away.

"Annabeth, what is wrong with you? You have not been yourself lately. Did you find your dagger yet?" Percy asked. I tried my best to look like I was tired and said "Just tired, that's all."

Now was the perfect time to kill him. He was totally distracted. "Oh! Percy, I did find my sword. You see, it is right here." I said as I pulled out the dagger swiftly and stabbed him with it. "Annabeth…." He tried whispering her name, while failing miserabley. It ended up as a groan.

"Annabeth, you fool, I'm Zeus and as for Annabeth, she too is going to die. She is going to die a really, really painful death unlike you. Sayonara Percy!" I said as I stabbed him again and again, repeatedly in the stomach. I could feel the life go out of him. I had killed the last threat to Olympus. I was not only the King, but now officially the saviour of Olympus as well. Satisfied, I made sure that there was no one around here anymore, made sure that the dagger was extremely bloody and then walked away calmly. Once outside the camp borders, I flashed away to Olympus thinking about what I would say tomorrow at the council.

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

I walked towards the beach and saw a girl walking away from there, while smiling sadistically as if she had killed someone, or pulled a prank. I decided to follow that person. I slowly and stealthily closed in the gap. That girl did not belong to camp. I had never seen that face anywhere. She slowly turned around as if to make sure no one was following her and I hid behind a nearby bush.

I finally recognised that face. It was one I saw every time I looked into the mirror. It was me. I was utterly shocked. I saw that girl slowly walk out of camp and just before I was about to confront her, she changed into a male. To be specific, she changed into the King of the Gods, Zeus. I wondered why he had disguised himself as me. I was about to go and confront him, but he flashed away.

I still had to meet Percy at the beach. I started to walk back towards the beach but the thought of Zeus disguising himself as me still ran rampant in my mind.

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, you could hear the shadows gently chuckling to themselves **(This happens at night (if you have already forgotten), so there are plenty of shadows)**.

* * *

 **That,s that**

 **How was it?**

 **I hope it was better than the last one. I have already started working on the third chapter so it should not be long before it is published.**

 **Please don't forget to review! Oh! and continue favouriting and following!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update. Was on my way back from Kolkata then remembered that I had a lot of summer homework to complete before school starts. Sooooooo, I was late. Sorry!**

 **But anywho, here is the third chapter, finally!**

 **Hope you enjoy! Please excuse any of the grammatical errors. I tend to make a lot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Percy POV**

I exited the portal and was expecting to land on my feet. The key words here being landing on my feet. But when do things ever happen as I expect them? So naturally, when I exited the portal, I ended up falling. Half a second later I was still surprised that I was falling. I opened my eyes and decided that I should probably start controlling my fall. I started to flap my wings and managed to stop my fall somewhat but all the hard work went down the drain when Alpha slammed into me and sent me spiralling down. WHAM! I had already crashed, then why was I still falling? WHAM! I crashed into another set of…. Were those roofing tiles? 'Oh Crap!' I thought.

Alpha replied _'Not now boss! Now's not the time! Control your bowel movements!'_

'Shut up!' I mentally told him, before I crashed into … what the heck? How did I land up in my bed? I looked up and got my answer. I crashed through my roof. Damn you Chaos!

I could repair all this in a matter of seconds that was not the problem. The question was why had Chaos decided to pull another of his really, really stupid practical joke now? He knew that I hated being pranked when I was returning from my missions. Besides his practical jokes were never ever funny. NEVER.

I would ask him when I went to report my mission and I would make sure that he answered. 'Alpha, run along, isn't your dear little girlfriend waiting for you?' I told him smirking.

 _'She is not my girlfriend! Just a friend!'_

'Sure, so just friends go on dates every other day?'

 _'Damn you boss! I'm outta here.'_ And he quickly scampered away before I could further tease him.

Grinning, I got up and decided to change into my 'Prince Robes'. I absolutely hated it, but had to since I had been named the heir to the throne a few months earlier. I was not the son of Chaos, but he chose me for some odd reason that I really don't understand (Not gonna complain!). I was also appointed the commander-in-chief of the Army of Chaos after about seventeen years of service. I was their youngest commander ever, and had a hundred percent win rate. I, for some reason could win a battle even against completely hopeless odds (Not that I'm complaining!).

A thing I hated about being a Prince, everyone grovelled in front of me, bowed as if there was no tomorrow. They constantly complemented me trying to get on my good side, this I absolutely hated. I couldn't have a normal conversation with anyone. Well, that excepted Chaos, Alpha and all the faction commanders, but most of them were always busy. There were only three others with whom I could normally talk to and those were Jasmine (Jaz), Adrianne (Addie) and Micheal (Mike). But none of them had wings (Perks of being a Prince!).

A word about these three, don't talk about slapping or chocolate cookies, and you will get along just fine. I just walked out of the room to be crashed into by, the one and only, Mike who was apparently running away from a very angry Jaz with Addie running behind them looking eagerly at the two fighting.

I fell down completely winded. "Lemme guess, you stole Jaz's cookie and she wants to slap you?" (That is what they fought about 99.99% of the time, so it was a safe guess also, I could see chocolate cookie crumbs near his mouth.)

"Kinda like that… I'm off to the kitchen, don't tell them." He trailed off and looking behind me and legged it before the girls caught up.

He turned a corner and the girls appeared at the other. Jaz, bright red from anger and Addie, trying to control her laughter.

Being the extremely loyal friend I was, I whispered "Kitchen…" That set them off sprinting.

"Poor Mike" I thought as I shook my head sadly as I imagined him being tortured by Jaz. I shuddered. That girl was like a professional torturer. And she was extremely creative when it came to torturing friends.

I walked along the long corridors until I reached Chaos's Office. By office I do not mean the big principal's office in school that you go to whenever you pull a mild prank, but an office about the size of half a small mansion. You could fit around three and a half football grounds in there. Speaking of pranks, I reminded myself to ask Chaos about his tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiny prank that was gonna get his neck broken.

I went in without knocking. He heard my footsteps along the marble floor and looked up "Ah! Percy, I see you have returned. I trust your mission was successful as usual? Good." He said as soon as I nodded my head. I looked closely. I could see that something was wrong. The region around his mouth was slightly taunt. "Okay, what is wrong Chaos?"

"Huh? Nothing. Nothing at all." He said quite hurriedly. That further strengthened my suspicions. "Spill the beans Chaos. I know you well enough to know that something is wrong."

"Well... Nothing much, you know, how worried I get just before assigning a serious mission... Tonight at 26:00 **( A/N - A day here has 32 hours)** hours is a really important briefing for an even more important mission. I'm not sending you. You need to rest. I am going to send half our army for this battle."

Half the army?! Chaos never sends that many at one go. Never. Something was majorly screwed up wherever the army was going. "Who will be in command?"

"Oh, that will be your friends Micheal, Adrianne and Jasmine. I believe you are going for a long nap now? By long I mean longer than last time or not as long?"

I groaned. He was never going to let me forget about that. The last mission, I had to complete without sleep for four earth days... I came back and crashed for three days straight. "I'm gonna sleep for about a day this time.. Oh, I almost forgot, WHY WAS I FALLING OUT OF THE PORTAL?" I screamed my lungs out.

"Oh, that minor detail, this battle is kind of related to that. There is a ummmm... What do you call it? A Joker? No... A Magician? ummmmmm No. Ah I got it! A Mage! He is sending out a powerful blocking spell to counter my magic. I believe it is not the work of one, but a coalition of Mages. The most powerful Mages of that planet. They are apparently protected in a humungous fort by a medieval army. If we can get through the army, The magician division can kill the Mages." Chaos said.

"Not valid justification, but I will take your word for it. I'm gonna crash for a day and a half now, with your leave milord." I bowed as I slowly walked out.

"Stop with the bowing already! I told you I hate it!" Chaos said annoyed for the umpteenth time. I smirked as I walked back to my room, looking forward to a really cool and long shower, a large breakfast in bed (for lunch) and a long 48 hour nap.

* * *

 **So, how was it? as good as the others? or not?**

 **Please let me know. Review Please.**

 **Don't forget to Favourite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is the fourth chapter. I know, this was a really fast update, but don't get too hyper. School is starting and my updating is going to get extremely irregular.**

 **Here are a few replies to a few comments -**

 **To Sparklybutterflies1 - I solemnly swear to try and improve my sentences.**

 **To EE (Guest) - Thanx a lot!**

 **To** **norealaccount01242002 - Thnx, but I feel that the crown thing and Percy hating being a prince in a little over rated, so I will not be including it.**

 **To nynrahghos - No offence taken. Okay, I will stick to Percy's POV timeline for a few Chapters, then switch back to Annabeth's. Once I start writing that, it will merge and then there will be no conflicting timelines any more.**

 **To Snowdrop02 - Thnx! I will try to make the conflicting timelines thing less confusing.**

 **Now before I get back to the story, I HOPE TO GET MORE REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER, SO PLEASE REVIEW. And enjoy reading the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Percy POV**

I stood by the next day-night (day-night for you earth people, is just before the sun sets on the Chaos planet when the sun and the moon shine at the same time) watching the half the army walking into the portal that would take them to 'Sirius A'. This planet is in the Sirius Start System. The entire army was divided into many factions. All the members of a faction are from the same planet to ensure the best coordination. Jaz, Mike and Addie happened to be the best tacticians in the army (after me of course), so I was confident that the enemy would be torn apart in no time. Also, they belonged to the Earth faction. they were apparently the last children of some Norse Gods, just before they faded. I was very confident in their ability to rip apart any enemy in the entire universe, but a weird feeling of dread overcame me. That however, dissipated as soon as I saw Alpha run up to me. I knew what he was going to ask, and I would allow him to, but not before teasing him a bit.

Alpha ran up to me and asked _"Hey Boss, can I go with them? Flora is going too."_

"Well, someone has a crush" I teased him. Mentally of course. "Fine. You can go. But promise me you will come back alive."

 _"_ _Promise! I ain't like you Boss! I try not to end up half dead like you. Thanks a lot. Bye!"_ He said and scampered off but not before doing his trademark wolf smirk.

I looked at him run away fondly. I would definitely miss him for all the days that he was away. It was a war. I hoped that he would come back unscathed. Jaz, Addie, Mike and I had a group hug. I stood by, whished them luck, and saw them walk away. "Come back in one piece, and take good care of my army. I expect all of them to come back."

"We'll try!" they said in unison as they walked away, for what I tried not to feel as if for the last time.

I saw the spaceship take off and leave. I had a very evil sense of foreboding come upon me, as if none of them were going to come back alive. I shook off the feeling and turned and left the launch pad, for another nap.

* * *

 **Dream Starts**

 _I was walking in a forest in a vast valley. It was night, a snowy night. I could feel the chilly winds blowing. I could feel in my bones that something was not right. Something was about to go terribly wrong. Wait... something was already wrong. Why was I walking on four limbs? I looked down and saw my silvery fur. I tried to recollect my thought. None came back to me. I looked up in the sky and was left utterly stunned. I saw a huge, massive ball of ice, about the size of a dwarf planet, hurtling towards the surface. Well, something was majorly wrong. I turned and ran._

 _I was running for about a minute and reached the base camp. I howled on the top of my lungs outside the leaders' tent. I saw Jaz, Addie and Mike come out of the tent, with sleepy looks on their faces. I motioned upwards with my neck, and they all looked up. I saw their faces turn into expressions of utter shock. "Sound the alarms and order an immediate evacuation" Screamed Addie. Mike and Jaz ran off to do it and complete mayhem ensued. "Damn you Erebus!" Addie screamed again. 'Erebus?' I thought. Isn't he supposed to be on Earth? 'Only Chaos can teleport. How did he get there?' I thought._

 _I saw the evacuation of the army bivouac through a wolf's eyes. I felt myself running towards the ship, but was too late. I felt the ground shake, and tons of lava erupt from the earth, all around me. I felt myself burning and heard shouting all over. It was excruciatingly painful. I wanted to die for the first time in my life. And I did. I died to an exploding spaceship. The last thought in my mind was the faces of two of my favourite people, Flora and Boss. I saw a face of a she-wolf and myself? This was Alpha dying?_

 **Dream Over**

* * *

I woke up with a start and tried to dismiss the dream as a nightmare. I tried to forget it, but the piece of ice crashing into the planet was permanently seared into my mind. I couldn't sleep any more that night, so all I did was reflect upon the dream. The more I thought about it, the worse I was feeling. I needed to do something to take my mind off it. I decided to have a talk with Chaos. I put on my slippers and started walking, not caring that I was in my pyjamas.

A few minutes later, I was outside his room. I knocked on the door. No reply. I knocked harder. Still no reply. I whacked the door really, really hard and success! A very bleary eyed Chaos poked his head outside the door. "I had a nightmare." I said. That was all I needed to say, and Chaos completely forgot about sleep.

I went inside, sat down and narrated my entire dream. He looked up stunned. He immediately ran out of his room. I had never seen Chaos so worked up and agitated. Something had to be wrong. My dream, unfortunately, probably was true. Sadness started to slowly creep all over me, but I would not jump to any conclusions so fast. I needed proof before I believed in my dream. So, I ran after Chaos. I saw him enter his office at the far side of the corridor. I ran and entered his office. I saw him frantically look up at a monitor. I saw a flash of relief on his face, but that did not last long. It was quickly replaced by a look of dread. I knew that instant that my dream was true. I had lost my partner in crime, my brother, though a wolf, Alpha, and my best friends ever. I was completely and utterly desolated, sad beyond comparison. I cried for what was probably the first time since joining Chaos's army.

Sadness gave way to anger and then, an insatiable thirst for revenge. I swore silently that I would kill Erebus for what he had done. He spoiled my life once, but killing my best friends, my brother and half of the army I commanded was crossing the line. Erebus would pay. He would pay with his life and I didn't care if I lost mine in the process.

First things first, I had figure out how Erebus got to 'Sirius A' and where he was now. I did the easiest thing, I asked Chaos."How in the world did Erebus get there?"

"Well, I am the only one who can create a portal and teleport intergalactic distances. How did he get there?" Chaos slowly trailed off, and then suddenly said "Unless, he has mastered the Xxxxxxxx." (I really cannot put it in words because this type of knowledge could destroy you, some things are best left secret) "You have got to be kidding me, how can he have mastered Xxxxxxxx? Who could have taught him that?" I asked.

"Well, he controls shadows, so he might have stumbled upon it by accident it. I mean, you know how much shadows are involved in Xxxxxxxx." Chaos said. "Makes sense" I said.

"Chaos, con you track Erebus for me please?" I asked

"Sure, but why?" Chaos asked. I saw a light bulb go off in his head. "You are not going to assassinate him are you? How can you kill him? He is the personification of the shadows. You cannot touch him, quite literally. He is impossible to kill."

"Correction, hard not impossible." I said. "I am going to assassinate him tonight."

"Calm down Percy, I know the loss you feel .I have felt to too you know. Don't go and get yourself killed unnecessarily. Go with the army wherever he is, and fight his entire army of shades. That is the only way to defeat him. While the army fights, you are going to stay here and research on the library. You are going to study all the scrolls relevant to killing off Erebus. Then, you go join the army and kill him."

That was when a red dot beeped in the monitor screen. It showed the location of Erebus to be... Earth.

"EARTH!?" I erupted.

* * *

 **Nice chapter?**

 **I couldn't help but include the Xxxxxxxx thing, I just read the Secret Series.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW IN CASE YOU DID NOT READ WHAT WAS THERE AT THE.**

 **Oh! and don't forget to favourite and follow!**


End file.
